Destruction and Beauty
by CloudyWithNoChance
Summary: Aphrodite goes for a walk on the beach, which slowly turns into something a little more when a goddess of destruction comes out from her hiding. Smut oneshot f/f Kali Aphrodite


It was a gorgeous night. The ocean sparkled with the moon, stars twinkling bright overhead. The sand was cool under the feet of the woman walking along the shore. She wore only her night clothes, her long hair free and long down her back. Few saw her like this, lacking a fancy hair style and without beautiful clothes to accompany her perfect appearance. There were only two, the moon on nights like these and her husband, Hephaestus. It isn't that she cared who saw her this way, it was just that she spent so much time alone that few ever witnessed it. But she didn't care if someone saw her on the beach. She simply enjoyed the feeling of sand between her toes and the sounds of soft, gentle waves rolling up to greet her, and the silent retreat that followed. The woman released a sigh, smiling a bit at the beauty. While she was the most beautiful, she didn't mind enjoying the other beauties the world could offer. Though if it ever threatened her, she'd have this beach destroyed. She'd collapse the rock wall opposite the ocean, cover the beach in stones so none could admire its beauty ever again. But for now, she would enjoy it.  
>She curled her toes in the sand, feeling tiny rocks meet her skin. She giggled a bit, releasing her toes and turning to move closer to the waves, allowing them to run over her feet. She closed her eyes, taking in a long breath, feeling the sea breeze blow her hair about. She exhaled, slowly opening her eyes to glare out over the water once more.<br>"Aphrodite?" a gruff voice came from behind her. She squealed, jumping a bit and snapping to look behind her. A hooded man wearing thick gloves and boots stood behind her. On his belt was an axe and a net, in his hand a spear. His back held a quiver, along with a bow. His face was covered by a beard, mostly gray, partially a dark brown. Aphrodite placed a hand to her chest, taking in a few more panicked breaths before speaking.  
>"You scared the daylights out of me, Ullr!"<br>"Sorry about that," Ullr's breaths came out visible as though it was freezing cold, "I didn't think anyone would be here this late."  
>"Why are you here? You shouldn't be on this side of the battlefield at this time." Aphrodite stomped a foot, trying to sound intimidating while mostly fearing the spear in the man's hand.<br>"You Greeks are a commanding lot," Ullr laughed, "This beach is fair game. It is not marked on the map and thus all of us are welcome. As for what I am doing," Ullr walked forward, rudely bumping his shoulder into Aphrodite as he strode into the water, "it is a beautiful night. However, no night is beautiful without a bit of the hunt. So I came to hunt the fish of this beach. They are plentiful, and it is up to me to supply food for my allies. Whereas all you do is look pretty for yours."  
>"Wh... How dare you!" Aphrodite scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "I am more than just the looks of the Greeks! Although, I am the fairest by far..." Aphrodite twirled her hair a bit, smiling at the thought of knowing she was in fact the most beautiful, before shaking her head, "I do more than just look pretty!"<br>"Oh really?" Ullr let out a long laugh, "You bring forth your birds to peck our armor. Little use will they be once I catch them. They'll be nothing more than food for the Norse."  
>"Ugh!"<br>"Your disapproval means nothing to me. Move along, I'm not one to enjoy used goods."  
>Aphrodite gasped, hand coming up to her mouth in surprise. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. What if all the gods thought she was used? She let out a short huff of rage, stomping away from Ullr and down the beach, Ullr laughing and splashing a bit behind her. Her hands balled into fists, anger coursing through her.<br>_How dare he speak to me that way! _Aphrodite thought, angrily, _Who does he think he is? I am a strong woman! I am not used!_ Aphrodite scoffed again, turning to look at Ullr once more. The hunter stood in the water, spear at the ready, searching for fish in its shallows. Aphrodite stuck her tongue out at him, but no way could he have seen. She then turned once more, stomping hard into the sand. _That savage wouldn't know beauty if it hit him right in the face!  
><em>She continued to stomp down the beach until she was well away from Ullr. She could still see his silhouette with his spear lined up, prepared to strike, and she growled a bit. Slowly, she lost grip on her anger, and slid into the sadness that had been biting at her eyes since she left Ullr. Tears began sliding down her cheeks, and she began to sob. She dropped to a sit in the sand, pulling her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them, she buried her face into them and let the soft fabric cover her face. She felt her tears streaking down the silky material, her body shaking ever so slightly. Her toes curled into the sand once more, letting it slide up between her toes once more. It was cool, soft, and it felt calming. The ocean sounded soft once more, gentle and welcoming. She felt a warmth settling over her, sniffling away the last of her tears. She smiled a bit, turning her toes to face the water, waves slowly lapping up against the tips of them. Aphrodite sighed a bit, resting her chin on her knees, staring out at the moon's reflection on the water. It waved and wiggled, as if it were dancing to a slow song. She began trying to think of lines for the song as the moon waved slowly.  
><em>I feel... so free...~<br>_The moon wiggled a bit, its sides doing a slow, long shiver.  
><em>My happiness you'll always... be...~<br>_The moon waved from top to bottom, as if it surged forward, and then back again as the waves fell from the shore.  
><em>Cute and fragile like sweet... honey...~<br>_The moon shook diagonally, tiny ripples from a fish appearing above the water causing it to do so.  
><em>I dream about both you... and me...~<br>_The moon again wiggled its sides in the water, long and slow.  
><em>In my arms you can find... safety...~<br>_The moon slowly began to stop as the waves fell to a stand still for a brief moment, before a long wave slid over it and back again.  
><em>And soon I promise that you... will see...~<br>_The moon paused again, awaiting the finale.  
><em>You are everything tooo me~<br>_A wave pushed over the moon as a fish again poked its head out, causing the moon to shimmer and twinkle with the stars reflection.  
>Aphrodite smiled softly, lightly humming the tune to herself. Her back tingled a bit, but she ignored it. She was too content with sea blowing her hair and the water lapping at her feet. Until she felt the cold blade against her neck, she was completely calm.<br>"Aren't you cute?" the feminine voice spoke from behind her, emotionless.  
>"Wh-Who-..." Aphrodite fell silent as the blade tightened on her neck.<br>"It should not matter who I am. Do not speak unless given permission or your head will be mine, am I clear?"  
>Aphrodite nodded.<br>"Good. Now, stand."  
>Aphrodite shakily complied. Slowly, she felt her hands held up behind her back, two cold hands pressed to either wrist. Aphrodite paused. <em>Two hands?<em> One hand on the blade, two on her wrists. _Three hands? _Aphrodite squeaked as she felt herself pressed hard against the rock wall. She felt a tight leather strap close around her arms, pinching her skin tightly together. She whined at the pain, eyes slamming closed as she was turned and threw hard up against the rocks. The rocks stabbed into her back slightly, and she felt a hand adjusting the strap. Something clicked, and a sharp crunch followed. Upon her release, she realized she couldn't move from the rock, that whatever had just happened held her to it. She tried to shake free but felt a sharp pinch as she moved her arms even slightly, so decided not to resist it anymore, unused to the pain. She opened her eyes to see four arms shining with plates reflecting off the moon. On the figure's hip was a burning container, illuminating the blue flesh that made up it's stomach. Slowly, Aphrodite's eyes adjusted, and she gasped a bit.  
>"Kali! How dare you do this to me! Release me at once! This shall not stand, assaulting me after battle had already ceased! Who do you think you are!?" Aphrodite spluttered hotly.<br>"The one with a blade ready to gut you," Kali responded, her emotionless expression only noticeable by the moon reflecting off her blade.  
>"You can't hurt me here! You'll be killed for breaking the peace! Nighttime is peace! There is none of this!"<br>"Who said I was going to kill you."  
>"You just threatened to gut me!" Aphrodite wailed, kicking her feet into the sand a bit.<br>"Shut up."  
>"How dare y-..." Aphrodite fell silent as a pair of cold lips pressed to hers. She wiggled a bit, kissing back out of instinct. Her back tingled a bit as her eyes met the heartless ones of her captor, but she suddenly snapped out of her trance. She shook her head free, face reddening in both anger and humiliation. "How DARE Y-..." She fell silent again as a fist slammed into her cheek. Her head thrashed to the side, hair falling over her face, a soft whine coming from her. She felt a cold nose press against hers, a pair of dead, emotionless eyes meeting her own. She couldn't stop staring at them, seeing how little Kali cared about anything. The eyes were those of a murderer, a psychopath, a demon. She shook her head free, closing her eyes again and whining to herself. She felt her night clothes slowly being unbuttoned, gasping and snapping open her eyes.<br>Kali was using two hands to slowly undo Aphrodite's top, her large breasts peeking out from beneath, while two of the other hands held blades pointed her direction. Swiftly, both blades slashed off the top's sleeves, allowing it to fall to the sand and blow a little away. Her large, perfectly form breasts only bounced upon freedom, no bra needed nor present. Aphrodite stomped and angrily screeched, "What do you think y-..."  
>"SHUT. UP." Kali pressed a blade to Aphrodite's nose, drawing a single, tiny bead of blood to it. Aphro whimpered, falling silent and fighting back frustrated tears. Kali flipped the blade back, squatting to slide her fancy pants down. Aphrodite simply looked away, angry that she wasn't in control, and angry that she could do nothing. Upon removal, all that left Aphrodite from being completely nude were the two tiny bits of fabric on her wrists. Otherwise, her entire body was exposed to the demon before her. Kali looked her up and down, as if sizing up the smaller woman. "Funny, you look better than they say."<br>"They? Who talked ab-..." She fell silent as a blade pressed to her stomach.  
>"What did I say about speaking?" Kali leaned in close, one blade pressed to the side of Aphrodite's neck, the other to her tummy. Her nose pressed against the beauty's, and again Aphrodite was trapped staring into those dead eyes. Her body tightened up and she slowly let out a whine, mumbling an apology faintly. Kali seemed to growl at the attempted speaking, but let it slide, slowly retracting herself from the woman. Swiftly, she flipped a blade upside down, holding it by it's sharper end. The handle faced towards the sky, and she passed it to her lower set of hands. Putting both of the lower set around the blade, she walked closer to Aphrodite. Slowly she began to grind the hilt of the blade into Aphrodite's tiny cunt. She shivered a bit, tingles shooting up her spine as she felt the rough, wrapped surface grinding into her. She let out a soft moan, Kali letting out a silent laugh as she slowly pushed up with both hands, pushing the handle slightly into her victim's pussy. Aphrodite whined a bit, wiggling herself on it. She tried to pull off, feeling frustration course through her as she desperately tried to gain control of the situation. Kali simply scoffed, pushing the hilt further in and using her upper set of arms to grab at the plump breasts before her. Aphrodite couldn't help but whine, trying desperately to pull away, unable to do so with her current position.<br>"N-No! Stop!"  
>"Did you try to tell me what to do?" Kali tightly pinched both of Aphrodite's nipples, pushing the hilt into her as far as it could go without meeting blade. Aphrodite screeched in a mixture of pain, surprise, and enjoyment. She wriggled in discomfort, but couldn't help but pray the feeling didn't end. Kali slowly released her nipples, beginning to slowly fuck her with the blade's handle, sliding it in and out of her tight pussy. Aphrodite tried desperately to free her hands as Kali simply toyed with her breasts, the blade handle fucking her soft and slow like the waves lapping at the shore. Aphrodite could only try to resist, frustrated even still with her incapability to do much. The handle went deep into her, and oh god did she enjoy it.<br>_This is awful... but honestly not even that bad... _Aphrodite thought, trying to stifle a moan by biting her lip. _It's so deep... _She couldn't help but want it deeper. She wriggled and tried resisting, but could not. She felt the hilt go deep into her once more, all the way it could, then slowly peel back out. One of Kali's hands drifted from Aphrodite's tits to her clit, slowly rubbing it. Aphrodite whined a bit at this, trying to wiggle back towards the rock, only to have her clit pinched hard. She could feel that she was so close to cumming now, but tried desperately to shake off the feeling. Her body was quaking both with frustration and longing, her mind drifting from hatred to pure lust. Kali began to twist the blade with each slow push in, Aphrodite balling her hands up behind her back tightly. The demon gave a soft pinch and twist of Aphrodite's clit, causing her toes to curl up and a moan to erupt from her lips. Kali plunged the hilt into Aphrodite, who was already dripping a bit down her thighs, and set her off. Her climax was probably one of the best she'd ever had, and it sent shivers and tingles all throughout her body. She let out a long moan, soft and a little angry, to the sky. Kali pulled out the hilt, slowly bringing it to her nose, sniffing it a couple times. Slowly she ran her tongue along it, cleaning up every last drop of Aphrodite's juices from it. She then dropped to her knees, blade pressed to Aphrodite's stomach, daring her to make a move. Kali ran her smooth tongue along Aphrodite's thighs, collecting even the most lingering juices from it, while Aphrodite simply quaked and whined in a mixture of frustration and anger. The demon slowly licked her way up to Aphrodite's soaked pussy, running her tongue up and down it slowly. Aphrodite moaned softly, fingernails digging into her palms as she tightened the balls that her hands had become. Kali pushed her tongue upwards, into Aphrodite, allowing it to explore as far as it could reach inside her. Aphrodite wriggled and felt daggers of sensation shoot up her spine, giving in and cumming again, toes curling sharply into the sand. Kali licked clean the cum dripping onto her face and made sure to clean up all of it, both inside Aphrodite and outside. Licking her way up, she planted her soft lips upon Aphrodite's clit, sucking on it before releasing it sharply.  
><em>She knows just how to make me feel sooooo good... <em>Aphrodite thought lustfully, moaning loudly as Kali lashed her clit with her tongue. _Oh God... she's so good... _Kali lightly pinched the goddess's clit between her teeth, grinding it softly between them. Aphrodite couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, back arching in pure ecstasy. Kali licked up and down across her clit, playing with its sensitivity. Aphrodite screamed out as another long, hard orgasm came. As she came, Kali immediately licked up her thighs and across her cunt, cleaning every last drop of her sweet juices. Aphrodite squirmed, but spread her legs ever so slightly wider, praying that Kali wouldn't stop. Kali laughed a bit, her cold eyes meeting Aphrodite's.  
>"You just don't stop. They were right."<br>"Y-You're... evil! I shouldn't be abused l-like this!" Aphrodite stomped again, snapping out of her lust, legs closing. "I should be respected!"  
>"Oh. You won't find respect with me. But that isn't your choice anymore."<br>"What do y-yo-..." Aphrodite fell silence as the container of fire was hurled to the ground, exploding and sending Aphrodite into a world of darkness.

_Where... _Aphrodite's eyes cracked open, hearing faint sounds of metal clashing on metal. She could see a dimly lit hallway with multiple metal doors on either side. Her legs stung from rope burn, as did her wrists. She felt a strange roundness between her lips, and leather stretching behind her head. _Am I... gagged? _Looking down as far as she could, she saw a tiny black ball protruding from her mouth. Desperately, she tried to protest, but not only was she too exhausted, but she could not. Slowly her eyes closed again, darkness returning.  
>Again, she cracked them open. The hallway had become a small room, a heavy metal door behind her. She felt cold, and knew now she was still nude. <em>Where... am I...?<em> The area was unfamiliar, scary. Her body shook a tiny bit, only increasing as she saw a box with a lock on it. _What's in there...?! _She tried to struggle, but only tired herself out, slowly closing her eyes once more.  
>Aphrodite awoke with a start, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Kali stood before her, one fist shoved into her gut, one freely holding a blade, the other two crossing over her chest. The demon no longer wore her battle armor, wearing thinner, black leather armor that still fit in the same places the same ways. On her hip instead of the burning container was a key ring, likely for the multiple cells, and the thicker door that trapped Aphrodite in the room. The only light was a set of torches on either side of the room. The locked chest she saw earlier sat in the far corner, and upon seeing it, she looked back to the keys on Kali's hip. <em>Oh Gods... What have I gotten into?<br>_"You sleep far too much. I thought I'd killed you," Kali simply mumbled her words, tapping her foot and placing the fist on her hip, blade still prepared, other arms still crossed.  
>"So you j-just... where am I?"<br>"This is where I take my kills. I like to enjoy their screams before they die. Most of the others question it. Don't care."  
>"Y-You're g-..."<br>"Shut up."  
>Aphrodite let out a quiet whine, dropping her gaze to the floor. Immediately, her gaze was snapped up, Kali reaching behind her and unhooking the gag from earlier off her belt. Quickly, she put it onto Aphrodite, tightening it as much as it could, before throwing her gaze back down to the seeing the cracked, sharp concrete of the floor and a bloodstain. She shivered, falling silent and looking away. Kali flipped the blade to hold it by it's tip, ready to hurl it at Aphrodite in an instant. Slowly, she backed towards the chest, one hand moving to her key ring. As she reached the chest, she squatted fumbling with the lock while still watching Aphrodite. The goddess shook and rattled a bit, trying to free herself from her restraints. Looking at her arms, she saw tight chains on her wrists, holding her spread-eagle against the wall, metal tightly pinching at her flesh. She looked down over her body, seeing that she was in fact still nude. Her stomach was already bruising from the hard hit that woke her. Her gaze slowly traveled back to Kali, who was still ready to throw the blade at her, seeming to rummage about the box in the corner. As her hand retracted from the box, it held a long golden staff. At it's tip it held a curled ball, seeming to glow red slightly.<br>"This will do. Agni never told me it had to be used strictly for torture," Kali laughed softly, slowly walking back.  
>The closer the staff got, the more Aphrodite could see that the faint red hue was heat coming off of the gold. She shook her head as Kali's face slowly grew a sly grin. She heard the staff begin to hum, seeing it slightly shake, the redness increasing. Kali lightly pressed the ball atop the staff on Aphrodite's clit, rubbing it across it and along her pussy. Aphrodite squirmed, releasing a near completely muffled moan of pain and pleasure, the heat only causing an uncomfortable feeling rather than pain. Kali pushed up with the staff, letting the sphere slightly poke inside Aphrodite, sending her into a squirming, whining fit. Kali chuckled a bit, increasing both the heat and the vibration of the staff. Aphrodite tried to cry out, but the gag restricted her. Kali continued to rub the sphere up and down all along the outside of Aphrodite's soaked cunt, pausing over her clit each time she neared it. The staff made Aphrodite quake a bit in her chains, hands balling up and toes curling in the nonexistent sand. And again, Aphrodite came hard, releasing a muffled moan, hardly even able to do so. She thrashed a bit against her chains, sick of being abused. Kali simply laughed, flipping the staff around. She placed the smooth, vibrating metal against Aphrodite's pussy, slowly sliding it into her. The goddess quaked and moved her hips, trying to escape it but only making it more pleasurable. Kali slid the staff deep into Aphrodite, stopping at the ball. She increased the heat, leaving Aphrodite's outsides feeling uncomfortably warm, but her insides shaking with absolute pleasure. Aphrodite squirmed and made muffled whines, Kali beginning to slide the vibrating staff in and out of her. Aphrodite couldn't resist, despite how badly she wanted to. She thrashed against her chains, whining and tearing up a bit. Kali simply grinned at her displeasure, continuing to fuck her with the staff, faster and faster.<br>"It's nice having a never ending supply of cum right here. I might keep you."  
>Aphrodite shook her head violently, whining through the gag once more. Kali simply shoved the staff in as deep as it could go, allowing it to vibrate deep inside the goddess. She fell silent, trying to ball up, but incapable of doing so. The demon simply laughed at Aphrodite's discontent, fucking her faster with the vibrating staff. Again, although she tried desperately to hold in, Aphrodite came hard once more. Kali smirked a bit, bringing the staff out of Aphrodite and up to her lips, ceasing it's humming vibrations. Slowly she licked it clean, top to bottom, taking each and every last drop of Aphrodite's cum. The demon laughed once more, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing the staff back to the box.<br>"Hmm... Let's see how you like getting finger fucked~"  
>Aphrodite shook her head, pleading with her eyes. Kali simply shook her head, walking up and placing a hand over Aphrodite's cunt, leaning in super close. Kali curled two fingers into Aphrodite, her other bottom hand reaching to pinch and play with her clit. Aphrodite squirmed and thrashed, and Kali ceased it, her upper arms slamming onto Aphrodite's shoulders. She whined and sobbed to herself, trying to push against Kali and failing. Kali pistoned her fingers in and out of the goddess's tight pussy, curling them inside her with every other enter. She pinched her clit hard, leaning forward with her head to suck on Aphrodite's nipple. Her tongue ran circles around it, fingers plunging deep into Aphrodite and curling as sharply as possible. Aphrodite simply wiggled her hips into the fingers, trying simply to get it over with. Kali smirked at the acceptance, pinching the goddess's clit hard, curling her fingers deep inside her. Already sensitive from constant touching, Aphrodite came yet again, hard. She tried to moan, but was once again silenced. Kali laughed a bit more, bringing her fingers back to her lips and licking them clean.<br>"You taste good too. I like it."  
>Aphrodite slumped her head down, accepting her fate. Kali smirked, walking back to the box slowly. She again began to rummage through it, searching for anything. Aphrodite felt a strange fuzziness growing in her head as Kali turned away. She began to wobble a bit in her chains, her entire body seeming to empty. Her stomach was no longer full, and her bruise seemed to clear. Her hair slightly hovered, her fingertips and toes tingling. Kali glanced over, gasping, before hurling her blade at the goddess. Before it connected, Aphrodite felt a zap course throughout her body, and saw a thick marble ahead of her. A thunder clap made her shoot to her feet, turning to face the one who caused it.<br>"Aphrodite! What were you doing with the Hindu? I'll tell you, silly child, this is NOT what I planned to wake up to!"  
>Aphrodite quickly felt for the gag in her mouth, quickly removing it and throwing it to the ground, taking in many breaths of the fresh, Greek air. She exhaled hard and long, before responding to the large bearded man before her, "Zeus... they took me, I couldn't stop it I..."<br>"You were enjoying yourself whether you admit it or not. I can tell from your..." Zeus looked a bit disgusted, but also slightly hungry towards her thighs, "...juices."  
>"O-Oh, Zeus... thank you so much for saving me."<br>"Silence!" Zeus boomed, looming over her. "Do not thank me! Battle begins soon, go clean yourself and get ready. There will be plenty time for paying back later."  
>"Th-Thank you, Zeus." Aphrodite stumbled forward and past Zeus, who simply stared at her perfectly formed backside as a tiny bit of her cum dripped from her thighs to the floor. <p>


End file.
